Your Latest Trick
by skag trendy
Summary: Complete AU to BUABS. Meg threatened something much worse than Sam biting off his own tongue… In response to Faye Dartmouth and Muffy Morrigan - written in protest of Season 3: This is for you girls!


**Your Latest Trick**

_**Complete AU to BUABS**_

_**Meg threatened something much worse than Sam biting off his own tongue…**_

_Sorry. I was on call and bored. This was really just a very poor excuse for some severe Sam bashing._

_In response to __**Faye Dartmouth and Muffi Morrigan. **__Written in protest of Season 3: This is for you girls!_

_Title taken from the song by Dire Straits, a depressing little number._

_Nope. Don't own them. If I did they'd never be apart._

"Careful. You don't wanna damage this fine packaging." Meg grinned smugly, eyes black as midnight.

"This aint gonna hurt Sam, but you on the other hand…" Bobby watched as Dean threw the bucket of holy water on his demon-possessed brother. Meg screamed in agony through Sam's vocal cords, smoke curled up, and the smell of scorched flesh permeated the room.

When the noise died down Meg, heaving with anger and pain had her last roll of the dice.

"You don't know the damage I can do to Sam…"

Dean, fed up with hearing the bitch talking in Sam's voice, quickly interrupted, his face like stone. "You won't be in him long enough."

Meg stilled, a slow cold smile forming, eerie on Sam's face. "Don't be so sure. Ya see, I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan. Sam's of no use to me except to have a little fun at your expense."

Dean glanced at Bobby who gave a subtle shake of his head.

"Get reading" Dean commanded sharply.

And Bobby started the rite of exorcism.

Meg writhed in every appearance of pain. "I warned you" she hissed, and with one final smug _un-Sam-like _grin that made Dean want to just bitch slap her straight back to hell, she jerked in her seat violently, thrashing and screaming. Then Sam's body went rigid.

Dean watched, his heart pounding as slow realisation set in. Sam, _his _Sam, stared back at him with pain-filled eyes.

"De…" It was a strangled whisper that about cut Dean's heart in two.

"Sammy?" Dean quickly knelt down, grasping his little brother's shoulders. "Sammy what's wrong? Talk to me!"

"C.." Sam choked. "C..can't b..breathe…"

Dean's head shot round "Bobby stop the exorcism. She's killing him!"

"N…no." Sam choked out again, desperately trying to breathe through his nose, but it sounded painful. "M..Meg…st..still…in m..me…"

"I said STOP!" Dean yelled frantically, and Bobby fell silent. But it was too late. The black cloud that was Meg streamed from Sam's mouth and nose, but what bothered Dean and 

Bobby was the silence. In previous exorcisms, the host had screamed with pain as the possession came to an end and the demon was forced out of the body.

But not this time. The only sound was Meg's chuckling, gradually fading as the clouds disappeared up the chimney stack.

Sam slumped in his seat, his chin resting on his chest, and the painful gasping continued.

"Bobby help me untie 'im!"

Once released from his bonds Sam's right hand immediately clutched his left arm, and he let out a sharp cry of pain. Dean reached out and tilted Sam's chin up.

"Oh my God!" Dean nearly panicked when he took in his brother's appearance. "Sam what's wrong?"

Sam's eyes were clenched shut in excruciating agony, face frighteningly grey, and perspiration beaded his forehead only to pour into his eyes and down his cheeks.

"De…h..hurts…" He whispered, his voice faltering along with his breathing.

"Dean I think he's havin' a heart attack." Bobby helped Dean lower Sam to the floor, but when they laid him out flat Sam's struggles to breathe became even more harsh and painful.

"What?! He's only twenty four for Christ sake!" Dean raised Sam's upper body and slid round behind him, supporting his little brother against his chest. But though it eased the pressure on Sam's body a little, it was obvious that he was still in deep trouble.

"Doesn't matter. Meg did somethin' to 'im." Bobby reached for the phone and dialled 911. "A little demon parting gift." He added bitterly.

"Sammy just hold on for me ok? Keep breathing!" Dean kept one arm round Sam's chest just tight enough to hold him secure without further restricting his breathing, and the other hand was on Sam's neck, keeping time with his pulse. Which Dean realised was gradually becoming fainter the weaker Sam got.

"Bobby…" Dean glanced up at the older man, who was still trying to get through to the emergency services. "I don't think they're gonna get here on time." He finished in an anguished whisper, tears already rolling down his face and dripping off his chin.

"Don't lose hope Dean." Then Bobby turned away as his call was answered.

Dean vaguely heard Bobby rattle off the details of his address, the medical emergency, and all the other crap 911 dispatchers insisted on finding out whenever help was needed. He kept whispering to his brother, encouraging him, begging him to hold on.

"I'm so sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she could do that to you. I'm sorry. Please, just hold on a little longer for me." Dean heard the desperation in his voice and no longer cared. The Game Face wasn't what mattered right now.

What mattered was keeping Sam alive.

"Dean? We're in luck." Bobby knelt down and grimaced at the pallor of Sam's face. "They had a unit passing through nearby. There was a car crash not far from here, turned out they didn't need as many ambulances as they thought."

"How far out?" Dean stared at him hopefully.

"They'll be here in less than five minutes." Bobby gave him a weak smile.

"Ya hear that Sammy? Help'll be here soon." But his brother had fallen silent, and Dean could no longer feel a pulse at Sam's neck. He slid Sam down until his head rested in the crook of his arm. "Sammy?"

Dean gave him a gentle shake.

No response.

"Shit!" Dean lowered his brother to the floor, placing a palm under Sam's neck and tilting his head back. "Bobby, go outside and watch out for the ambulance, I'll start CPR."

Dean pinched off his brother nose and started forcing air into his lungs. After a couple of breaths he started chest compressions, barely flinching when he heard a sharp crack signalling a broken rib. "Come on Sam. You can do this."

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Bobby waved the ambulance through the gates to the yard and one of the crew was already leaping out before the vehicle screeched to a halt. The sandy haired paramedic, carrying what seemed to Bobby a shit load of medical equipment, raced over.

"Where is he?"

"Follow me!" Bobby led the tall burly guy into his house, and suddenly halted at the sad sight.

Dean was still trying to bring Sam back, but it clearly wasn't working and tears continued to stream down the older brother's face.

"Sir?" The EMT reached out and gently grasped Dean's arm, pulling him back. "Let us help him ok?"

Bobby half expected Dean to fight him, but instead he allowed himself to be removed from his brother's side. Dean's shoulders slumped in defeat and despair. Bobby squeezed his arm but got the feeling the kid hadn't even noticed. He just stared at Sam's face as the paramedic worked on him.

The other EMT had joined him pretty quickly and together they worked hard, trying to bring life back to their patient.

Sam was fixed up to heart monitors, IV lines, a pulse oximeter, and a tube was quickly forced down his throat, which was in turn attached to an Ambu bag.

Though they tried hard, it was obvious they were going to have to bring out the big guns.

The defibrillator appeared to mock Dean. The damn thing hadn't worked for his Dad, why should it work on his little brother now? He watched with dull eyes, as Sam's body bucked with the electrical charge.

Dean was losing the last and most important member of his family. The one he'd sworn to protect with his very life.

All sound, all voices, faded out except that single high pitched monotone of the cardiac monitor.

An eternity passed. The moon may have set and the sun could've risen for all Dean knew, or cared.

He had failed.

Sam was gone.

There was nothing left...

Dean felt for the comforting grip of his favourite firearm, nestled in the small of his back.

In that moment, time stood still. He remembered the feel of cool metal beneath his fingertips, he remembered the desolation, the cold that swept through his body, stealing and numbing his senses; other than that there was no real thought involved.

Just sheer instinct as he began sliding the weapon from his waistband, preparing to eat a bullet _right_ _there and then._

"_Dean...Dean..._DEAN!" Bobby unknowing of Dean's intentions, had grabbed his arm and was shaking him, desperate to get his attention.

Bobby stared into dazed and unfocussed green eyes. "Dean, he's back son. They got him back."

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Dean watched his brother sleeping.

It was something he was quite content with so long as everyone else left him alone. At least for now.

Sam was all he needed. For Sam to be here, alive, _in this place and at this time_, was all he wanted.

Reflecting on those devastating moments at Bobby's had scared Dean shitless.

He'd been about to blow himself away.

But what really scared him was the realisation that he _knew_ he would've gone through with it.

If necessary, he still would.

But for now, Sam was alive and his rather puzzled doctor had even given him a clean bill of health with orders to rest up. Something Dean was determined Sam would follow to the letter.

Sam wasn't yet awake, but already his colour was improving.

No doubt they would talk about it. Sam would insist, Dean would resist.

But talk they would.

Because right now Dean would've given the world to hear his little brother, _Sam,_ speak.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**Authors notes:**_

I know its short but I didn't want to bore people's arses off with an entirely duplicated episode.

The TV version is much better and more realistic (ahem!), but we all love our protective, guilty, older brother Dean eh? Not that he has anything to feel guilty for.

I would also like to apologise to any authors out there that may already have written a similar story; if it seems I've stolen your idea I can assure you I have not. It was merely the result of boredom and lack of sleep, and as such is a coincidence.

Please let me know what you think, and maybe I'll come up with some other re-writes.

Incidentally, if anyone wishes to write a follow on from this AU (i.e. what happens and what's said between the brothers when Sam wakes up), you are more than welcome!

I would love to read it.

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


End file.
